A New Begining
by Sarah1983
Summary: Event happer over the summer to change everyone. People begin to switch roles and soon draco finds him self in love with some one he never thought possible. Im not good at summaries...just read and review...please? Its my first story so please be nice!
1. Serious events

I don't own and of this except the plot. Please review even if u hate it. Comment on ways to make it better! Thankx Enjoy! Byes!  
  
Lush green lawns, perfectly manicured flower beds, houses so well kept they would shock Martha Stewart. To most people this was a perfect neighbourhood. To Tegan Hock, this was hell. She was moving to her aunt, Ellie's house in London. Tegan was from Canada and had lost both of her parents in a car crash. They were both muggles but had accepted Tegan when she had gotten her letter from Hogwarts all those years ago. She happens to be Hermione Granger's cousin. They both got their letters when they were eleven and have attended Hogwarts since. Mrs. Granger had two sisters, Ellie and Sharon, Tegan's mother.  
  
Tegan was staring out the window at the suburb. She had grown up in downtown Toronto and hate the idea of suburbs. She preferred the city and its 24 hour night life. There was only one good thing about moving to London, She would have to fly 7 hours to get to school. There was only the train ride, the day after tomorrow. She pulled into a driveway and slowly got out of the car. "Well we are here". Her aunt said. "Great."she mumbled to herself.  
She had become quite depressed since her parents had died. She was close with her mother and father. They had existed as friends with rules rather than parents. She had loved them with all her heart and they had been ripped from her so suddenly. She was out at a friends house when a driver of a tractor trailer had fallen asleep at the wheel and ran them into the guard rail of the freeway. They had been crushed and killed instantly. Tegan had recieved the news at her friend house and had lived with her for a week before she could receive her inheritance, which would be in trust until she turned 18, by muggle law. Her car was being flown over tomorrow along with the rest of her belongings and furniture. The house had been sold and all of the furniture except any pieces she wished to keep had been sold. What was left was a little over five million dollars. Her parents had both been successful lawyers and were able to provide her with enough money to secure her future for the rest of her life, and probably her children's life. She had not known that her parents had this kind of money, they lived in a small house near the Danforth, and had one car.  
  
Tegan carried her trunk up to her new room. Ellie wasn't married and didn't have any kids. Tegan was going to be lonely living here. She still needed her books and new supplies for the year. She decided she would get them tomorrow at Diagon Alley. She wasn't going to bother unpacking her trunk. She was leaving in two days anyway. For now she would try to sleep and start a new day in the morning. 


	2. Diagon Alley

I dunt own any of this again!!  
  
Tegan's car had arrived the next morning and begged for her to drive it. At her begging, her parents had bought a 2004 Subaru WRX (a car that kicks ass.) She loved her car, everything from the blue colour to the 300 horse power engine.  
  
"Bye Ellie I'm going to diagon alley!"She called as she was walking out the door.  
  
She got in her car and started the engine, then put it in neutral and revved the engine. She loved the sound it made. Driving her car was her therapy, it took her mind off all of her problems and made her feel free. She drove into London and parked around the corner from the leakey cauldron, in a drug store parking lot. Once she was in the alley she found it hard to move. There were so many people around. Mostly students and worried parents. The first place she went to was gringotts to change all of her muggle money into wizard money. She had decided that she was going to live in the wizarding world and not the muggle world. Her next stop was Flourish and Blotts for her new books. She was carrying so many parcels that she bumped rite into someone. She muttered a sorry as she scattered to pick them up.  
  
"No it was my fault"A male voice replied  
  
"Draco Malfoy is saying he is sorry to me??" She was astounded by him.  
  
"Well don't try to make too much of it Mudblood, it wont happen again, ever" He turned and walked away. But before he did she thought she saw a look of pain on his face. She wasnt sure.  
  
She then shrugged her encounter off and went to go buy herself a cat, she had wanted one for a long time. She got a white kitten named tinkerbell. This cat was especially good at catching mice and identifying intruders. She could also get help if needed.  
  
With her parcels piled to the top she left for her car. Thats when she saw him again. Looking at her car. She opened the trunk and put her parcels in.  
  
"This is YOUR car?"He asked with sarcasm.  
  
"Yes Malfoy, You aren't the only one with rich parents. Why do you like it?"  
  
"As a matter of fact I do.care to take me for a spin?  
  
She couldn't believe that Draco Malfoy was asking her to drive him. She has a crush on him for the last year. Even though he was rude and mean she knew he wasn't deep down inside.  
  
"Sure get in  
  
They both got in the car and she slowly got out of London, with his directions. They were on a freeway heading towards to rich area when she decided to show him how great her car was. She pushed the pedal to the floor and was soon weaving in and out of traffic. Draco was asking her to stop but she didn't. She had put a cd on with act a fool by ludacris on it.  
  
"This song fits perfectly, don't you think Draco?  
  
"Yes just slow down! Geez your going 220 Km/hour!"  
  
She let up on the gas and slowly the car returned to its normal speed.  
  
"Think Dumbledore will let me bring it to school?"  
  
"Prolly not, get your parents to write him and they may let you"  
  
They drove to his house, she was surprised to find out that he knew a lot about her car and her music, rap. He admitted that he listen to muggle music and owned a tv.  
  
"I thought you hated muggles and anything to do with them?"  
  
"No thats more of my fathers philosophy, I have to go along with him, but some things happened over the summer to change that. I don't have to live in his shadow with his beliefs anymore  
  
"So no more hating on me?"  
  
"I guess not, but im not going to ruin my reputation, I have to keep it up...I am a sex god  
  
"Sure you are, see you at school"She laughed and waved him goodbye.  
  
As She was driving away from his manor she began thinking about him. She didn't know what happened to him but she liked the fact that he changed. She thought that maybe she should change too. When she got home she went online to ebay.wi. Its ebay but for witches. Everything you order is delivered by owl to you withing an hour. She packed her trunk and laied out her clothes for tomorrow. Her last thoughts before going to sleep were of how she was changing and how this year was going to be different. 


	3. Revalations

Dunt own it  
  
Tegan awoke to the soft sounds of music coming from her alarm clock. Its was 9 oçlock and she needed to be at the platform at 11. She went and took a shower, put on her makeup and styled her hair before putting on her new clothes. She had spent an hour on the net lasts night buying all new Baby Phat clothes. Now she looked amazing. She looked into the mirror and said to herself this year is going to be different. She pulled her trunk down the stairs and out to her aunts car. She went back in the house and ate her breakfast before harassing her aunt to drive her to king's cross. Finally after an hour of her aunt telling her the do's and don'ts of school she arrived on the Hogwarts Express. She loaded her trunk on to the train and went looking for her friends. She found Harry, Ron and Hermione in a compartment almost at the back of the train.  
  
"Hey guys, whats up?" She called to them. All three of them looked up at her in surprise.  
  
"Woah, Tegan u look different, but good."Harry said to her  
  
"I second that"said Ron, Hermione nodded.  
  
They all sat down and began talking. The three of them stayed clear of the topic of Tegan's parents. They knew it was a sore subject. Suddenly their compartment door opened and Malfoy walked in sneering.  
  
"Oh sod off malfoy!" Ron said to him.  
  
"Calm down, weasel. I came to ask a question, Tegan did u bring your car?"  
  
"Uh....no. why?"  
  
"I was just wondering"He turned and walked out.  
  
"What was that about?"Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know. Ill be right back....trolly is coming." Tegan told them.  
  
Tegan headed down the corridor after Malfoy.  
  
"Wait." He turned and stopped walking. "Why weren't you like uh....really mean to us back there?"  
  
"Well I guess I've changed." He said while walking close to her. She had to back up into the wall. He was so close that she could feel his breath on her cheek. His eyes were an ice blue silver colour. She was lost in his eyes, she almost lost what he said.  
  
"Some things happened over the summer to make me reconsider how I act towards you, things are going to be different thins year. " he said in a whisper in her ear. He then turned and walked away. She was left standing in the hall completely confused. She went back to the trolly and got some chocolate frogs before going back to her compartment. Once the train had stopped and the gang was in their uniforms, they go into the carriages that would take them to the castle. After the feast and the sorting, Dumbledore had a few announcements for the prefects. The prefects from Gryffindor were Ron and Laveder. Head boy was Malfoy and Head girl was Tegan. Hermione sacrifices her duties to go on a witch exchange last year. Dumbledore had announced that due to recent events the prefects got their own dorms and would be matched up boy girl from different houses. Ron was paired with female prefect from hufflepuff. Tegan was paired with Malfoy. They we escorted to a tower that they had never been to before. Malfoy and Tegan were escorted to their door first......Malfoy had decided the new password was power. When the got inside there was a common roo decorated all in red, green, silver and gold while the bath room was blue and the bedrooms were their own house colours.  
  
"You like this room?"malfoy asked in her door way  
  
"Yes it is beautiful"  
  
"That four poster bed can come in handy, huh?"  
  
She walked over to him and smacked him on the arm. "Malfoy!"  
  
He picked her up and threw her on the bed. "You know you want it"He said while tickling her.  
  
She was laughing so hard and trying to tickle him that she didn't notice when he ended up on top of her. He noticed. He stopped and looked down at her. She was captured by those eyes again.  
  
"You are so beautiful" He said but then his eyes clouded over and he got up and started pacing the room. Mumbling to himself.  
  
"What is going on?" She asked him  
  
"Well you know what happened over the summer right?"she shook her head "Okay well harry may not have told you cause of your parents but Voldemort is gone, harry beat him with love and compassion from Ron and Hermione. There were a lot of wizards that died in the battle and my father was one of them. Now I'm free from his torture and rules. I can be friends with mudbloods..uh sorry people wit muggle parents. But with you I feel so free and so...I cant even explain it. I just want to be around you all the time, talk to you, pamper you and make love to you. But I don't know how you feel and I'm scared by what your going to say because I have treated you so badly in the past. I only did it because I was under my fathers command... so well...what is going on between us?"  
  
"Um well...." 


	4. punches and assholes

"Um well I really don't know." Tegan replied. "I...u...well for the last six years u have been a total jerk towards me and now ur nice and I don't know what to do. Like my best friends are your sworn enemies. Like I just...im so confused."  
  
"U think of me as a jerk. Well thanks. Now that I know how you feel I will be leaving. Just remember you lost something good here today, mudblood"  
  
With that said he left her room in silence. Tegan was so confused. She didn't know what was going on. He had been so nice to her and now he was back to being the horrible Malfoy again. Nothing had changed in him, everything he said was a lie. He was truly a jerk. Tegan satisfied herself with that thought and unpacked her clothes and then took a shower. She then proceeded to go find Harry and Ron. In Ron's common room playing wizard chess.  
  
"Where's Hermione?" Tegan asked.  
  
"In a class, she had to be held back because she didn't have the prerequisites to be in our year because of her studying abroad." Ron said without even looking up. He was watching as hin knight demolished one of Harry's pawns.  
  
"Well you guys want to go get our brooms and go flying?" Tegan asked.  
  
Both boys looked up and were delighted. They ran off to get their brooms and agreed they would meet in the entrance hall. Tegan dashed back to the room she shared with Malfoy and grabbed her own Firebolt. She looked around to see if he was anywhere in sight. Thank god he wasn't. She ran down the stairs and was delayed when a stair case decided to change and she had to find and alternate rout. Finally she had completed her journey and was at the entrance hall. She arrived to find Harry and Ron arguing with Malfoy and Pansy. Ron was almost climbing over Harry to hurt Draco. Tegan raced down the stairs to try to stop any fight from breaking out.  
  
"What is going on here?" Tegan asked Harry  
  
"Well, we were waiting here for you when these prats came along and started asking where u were. Then Malfoy called u a filthy mudblood slut and now im gonna punch him." Ron screamed.  
  
"Ron I appreciate your help but u can take care of myself." Tegan walked up to Malfoy and stood rite in his face. She was about six inches shorter than him but that didn't bother her. She pulled back her fist and punched not slapped malfoy, in the jaw. He staggered backwards and then took his hand away from his face. There was a giant red spot that was quickly bruising.  
  
Pansy was in shock she didn't know what to do. She just stood there with her mouth hanging open until Tegan shot her a very dirty look. She then began tugging at Draco to leave.  
  
"So mudblood, its war u want, then its war you will get." Malfoy said before he left.  
  
Author's Note : Sorry this chapter was so short but my story changed a bit and I needed Draco to be an asshole fast. Review please. Constructive criticism please!! Thanks to anyone that does review. I need ur help this is my first story!!  
  
Sarah 


End file.
